True To Your Heart
by trueetr
Summary: "Memangnya aku siapa hyung?"/"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku"/"Aku mencintaimu"/"Jangan menghiburku"/crack pair KIHAE fanfiction/


**Oneshoot**

**T****rue ****T****o ****Y****our ****H****eart**

**By****:****trueetr**

**Pair: ****Crack - KIHAE**

**Warning: Yaoi,**** OCC, **** tidak sesuai ****eyd, typo dimana-mana, cerita pasaran, sangat DATAR, membosankan dan memingungkan.**

**This fic is mine**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**. **

**.**

Sebuah keputusan adalah sebuah pilihan. pilihan yang bisa membuat dirimu bahagia atau sebaliknya. Pilihan yang akan menetukan bagimana kelanjutan hidupmu dengan pilihan yang telah kau ambil. Sebelum mengambil sebuah pilihan penting bagimu untuk memikirkannya. Pikirkan pilihanmu. Pikirkan keputusanmu. Sebelum kau menyesalinya.

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang melamukan sesuatu. Terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang kosong, mengahadap pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di depannya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tembok di belakangnya. Sedangkan kakinya ia lipat di depan dada. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya, membasahi kaus singlet yang ia kenakan.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta, setelah hanya dirinya yang tersisa diruangan itu. Lee Donghae, nama namja yang kini tengah melamun di ruang latihan SM Entertaiment itu, salah satu member dari Pop Group terkenal di Korea bahkan dunia—Super Junior.

'_Hyung saranghae' _

'_Jangan bercanda kau anak kecil'_

'_Aku serius! Saranghae'_

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada masa dimana seseorang yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"Bodoh" umpatnya seperti memaki dirinya sendiri "Bodoh Lee Donghae! dia besok kembali.. bagaimana ini.. aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya" Donghae merancau pelan.

'_Kau terlalu muda untukku'_

'_Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku mencintaimu'_

'_Aku tidak'_

'_Jadi sekarang kau menjadi namjachinguku?'_

'_Tentu saja tidak! Dasar anak kecil'_

"Lee Donghae bodoh. Babbo babbo" berbagai umpatan terdengar diruangan itu setelah ia kembali mengingat potongan potongan percakapannya dengan seseorang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Umpatan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri dan hanya didengar olehnya pula. Seperti sedang dilanda frustasi ia mengacak acak rambut hitamnya kasar.

'_Dasar anak kecil kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu saat kau akan pergi? Kau pikir aku akan menerimamu?'_

'_Seharusnya iya!'_

'_Kau babbo!'_

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai namja bodoh seperti dia. Bodoh dasar bodoh! Semuanya bodoh" kali ini bukan hanya acakan kasar yang ia berikan pada rambut indahnya, melainkan sebuah jambakan kuat.

'_Jadi kau ingin aku mencintaimu?'_

'_Tentu'_

'_Kalau begitu jangan pergi'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Umpatan umpatan yang berasal dari kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya bermula saat ia mendengar berita dari sang leader bahwa salah satu member yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini mengambil cuti sementara dari Super Junior, akan kembali.

Bukan kembali dalam arti akan ikut bersama aktivitas di Super Junior, saat itu pasti terjadi, tapi bukan saat ini. Karena saat ini ia hanya akan menikmati waktu liburannya di dorm Super Junior dan berkumpul dengan semua hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum sang Snow White di super junior. Seseorang yang tiga tahun yang lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Donghae. Seharusnya kini mereka berdua telah menjadi sepasang kekasih seandainya Kibum memilih untuk menunda kepentingan dramanya.

Seharusnya Donghae merasa bahagia saat seseorang yang sudah lama ia harapkan kembali kini dalam hitungan jam akan benar benar kembali. Tapi setelah ia mengingat statusnya dengan Kibum, ia bingung bagaimana harusnya ia bersikap. Bahagia tentu saja siapa yang tidak bahagia bila sebentar lagi ia akan kembali bisa melihat seseorang yang ia cintai. Sedih? Itu juga. Bagai mana kau tidak sedih jika pada kenyataannya kau tidak bisa mencintai sosok itu karena sebuah keputusan konyolmu.

'_Mianhae hyung tapi aku harus tetap pergi'_

'_Kalau begitu anggap saja aku hyungmu. Tidak lebih'_

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa baru pulang Hae?" tanya Leeteuk –leader sekaligus roomate Donghae.

"Ne hyung" jawab Donghae pelan yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang leader.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" Leeteuk berjalan mendekati dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

Keduanya kini duduk di single bad milik Donghae.

"Ada masalah?" tambah Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana ini hyung, dia besok kembali?" Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengerti dia yang dimaksud oleh Donghae adalah Kibum.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini juga rumahnya di berhak kesini kapan saja Hae-ya" Leeteuk berucap bijak.

"Anni.. tapi—"

"Dia berhak kembali kapan saja Hae-ya" potong Leeteuk yang tidak suka mendengar Donghae menolak kedatangan Kibum.

"Ne aku tau tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu"

"Kau tidak boleh egois, kau tau semua member sangat senang mendengar dia akan menginap di dorm. Kami semua merindukannya Hae" Leeteuk kembali berucap lembut pada Donghae.

"Ne aku tau"

"Anak pintar, sekarang kau mandi, bersihkan tubuhmu setelah itu beristirahatlah. Besok dia akan kembali dan kita akan menyambutnya. Aku tau kau merindukannya" diacaknya rambut Donghae pelan kemudian Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya sendiri, setelah kalimat terkhir yang ia ucapkan berhasil membuat Donghae menunduk malu.

"Bagaimana ini" desah Donghae frustasi.

**.**

**.**

Pukul sebelas malam waktu Korea saat kebanyakan orang sedang beristirahat, seorang Lee Donghae sedang pulang dari segala rutinitasnya yang padat—atau ia buat padat—hari ini untuk menghindari seseorang yang saat ini tidak ingin ia temui. Bukan tidak ingin ia temui dalam arti sebenarnya, karena dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat merindukan sosok Kibum.

Dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki dorm, sebelum memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat ia berinisiatif untuk membasahi tanggorokannya yang kering. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok tampan Kibum tengah duduk di pantry dapur. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya segera, sebelum sosok itu menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" tapi sepertinya terlambat karna sosok itu telah menyadari keberadaannya.

"..."

"Kenapa baru pulang? Kenapa tadi tidak ikut menjemputku? Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku?" begitu banyak kata _'kenapa'_ keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu untuk menanyakan sikap dari Donghae. Sosok tampan itu kini berjalan mendekat pada Donghae "Kenapa tidak menjemput dongsaengmu ini? Dongsaeng yang sangat mencintaimu hmm?" Kibum kembali berucap dengan suara lirihnya.

Sedangkan Donghae memejamkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Kibum. Kalimat yang Kibum ucapkan benar benar membuatnya merasa sakit. Sakit yang sebenarnya ia buat sendiri.

"Setidaknya kalau kau tidak mau menjemputku sebagai orang yang mencitaimu, jemputlah aku sebagai dongsaengmu. Bukankah katamu kau adalah hyungku?" Kibum berucap tepat ditelinga kiri Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit berjenggit akibat sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan dari kegiatan Kibum itu.

"Mianhae hari ini jadwalku penuh" Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum dan berusaha berucap dengan nada biasa.

"Jinjja? Tapi besok kau harus meluangkan waktu untukku sebagai ganti hari ini. Kau harus temani dongsaengmu yang mempesona ini" Kibum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah berpacu jantung.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini semua member super junior tengah melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka di meja makan, mereka tengah sarapan pagi bersama setelah sang leader—Leeteuk—sebelumnya telah membacakan jadwal bagi semua member.

"Donghae-ah karena kemarin kau sudah memajukan jadwalmu jadi hari ini kau kosong, hari ini kau temani Kibum" ucap sang leader setelah semua member menyelesaikan acara makan mereka.

"Ya kenapa aku hyung. Yesung hyung juga kosong hari ini" Donghae berusaha menolak agar ia bisa bebas dari Kibum untuk hari ini, walau ia sendiri tidak tau apa sebabnya.

"Hari ini aku akan ke Why Style Hae-ya, kau bersenang senanglah dengan Kibummie" Yesung berucap dengan tenangnya.

"Ya aish"

Setelah pembicaraan singkat tersebut, semua member membubarkan diri untuk memenuhi jadwal idividu mereka, meninggalkan Donghae dan Kibum berdua di dorm.

**.**

**.**

Dengan nyamannya Kibum merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior, matanya menatap kearah layar televisi walau pikirannya melayang entah kemana, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia—atau kemenangan—tangannya seperti memeluk sesuatu, dan kepalanya ia rebahkan pada sesuatu yang hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"Hyung pahamu nyaman sekali" ucap Kibum tetap tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sesuatu yang tak lain adalah tangan Donghae.

"Ya aish cepat kau tidur" Donghae berucap dengan nada tidak sabaran sambil menepuk kepala Kibum dengan tangan kirinya—yang tidak dipeluk Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena aku tidak akan melewatkan posisi yang sangat nikmat ini hyung" tanpa memperdulikan Donghae, Kibum semakin menikmatkan diriya pada posisi itu, terlihat sangat nyaman semuanya tergambar dari raut wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan senyuman manis.

"Ya! bukankah kau tadi merengek padaku untuk meminjam pahaku sebagai bantal karena kau ingin tidur" kembali Donghae menepuk kepala Kibum karena gemas dengan tingkah namja dalam pangkuannya ini, bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Kibum, tetapi justru Kibum membalikkan badannya sehingga kini posisi Kibum menjadi memeluk Donghae dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Aish! Kibummie!"

"Ne hyung" Kibum menyahut dengan nada menggumam.

Donghae semakin kesal denga tingkah Kibum yang selalu bermanja manja padanya. Bukannya ia tidak suka tetapi ia selalu merasakan perasaan aneh yang sebenarnya ia juga tahu perasaan apa itu—cinta—hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia mencitai Kibum yang sudah lebih memilih dramanya daripada dirinya. Dan mulai saat itu Donghae selalu berkata bahwa Kibum tak lebih dari seorang dongsaengnya dan selalu menolak perasaan cintanya juga membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Bangun kau bodoh!"

"Anni" Kibum justru semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Donghae membuat empuya benar benar kesal.

"Ya Kim Kibum"

"..."

"Kau benra benar bodoh he? Bukankah kau sudah tau bahwa aku tidak suka padamu kenapa kau selalu dekat dekat denganku bodoh" dengan gemas Donghae menjauhkan sosok Kibum dari perutnya, membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya walau kini sosoknya tetap berada dalam pangkuan Donghae dalam posisi terlentang, membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata polos Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka padaku?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Kibum yang kini tak lagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aa..ahh tentu saja karena kau menyebalkan" Donghae sedikit gelagapan menghadapi pertanyaan dari Kibum karena ia harus membohongi hatinya lagi.

"Menyebalkan seperti apa?" taya Kibum lagi. Matanya tetap dengan setia menatap mata polos Donghae.

"Seperti saat ini, kau pikir aku siapamu ha? Bisa bisanya bersikap manja padaku" sentak Donghae.

"Memangnya aku siapa hyung?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Kau bukan siapa siapaku" jawab Donghae cepat tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan namja dalam pangkuannya itu.

Kibum terdim beberapa saat, otak cerdasnya mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan namja di depannya itu.

"Begitu? Aku bukan siapa siapamu?" Kibum beranjak dari pangkuan Donghae, ditatapnya Donghae sekilas, tampak sebuah senyum manis yang kini berganti menjadi senyum miris menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ne bukankah semuanya sudah jelas setelah kau lebih memilih dramamu itu?" Donghae berucap semakin memojokkan Kibum, membuat Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Bukan siapa siapa" Kibum bergumam, kini sosoknya berjalan meninggalkan Donghae tanpa mengindahkan ucapan terkhir Donghae tadi. Membuat Donghae menatap sosok yang berjalan meninggalkannya itu dengan pandangan sedih—bersalah—

'_Aku menyakitinya?'_

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae saat dirinya telah merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Anni" Donghae menjawab dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan.

"Jangan berbohong! Ada apa?" ucap Leeteuk tegas, ia tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi darinya.

"Hyung apakah aku egois jika membohongi perasaanku sendiri?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Tentu saja kau egois, kau egois pada dirimu sendiri. Tetapi jika kau pikir tindakanmu yang seperti itu baik untukmu kupikir tidak masalah" jawab Leeteuk yang membuat Doghae menghela nafas lega "Tetapi jika dengan kau membohongi perasaanmu kau telah membuat orang lain juga merasakan sakit. Kau egois dan egoismu itu salah" Leeteuk meneruskan uapannya yang terputus, ucapan yang embuat Donghae bergerak gerak gelisah dalam posisinya.

"Wae Hae ada masalah?" Leeteuk menegakkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membohongi perasaanku dan menyakiti seseorang tapi aku memiliki alasan?" Donghae bertanya lagi.

"Hae-ya dengarkan aku. semua orang tidak akan bisa membohongi perasaannnya sendiri, seberapapun kau mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa yang ada dihatimu, tidak akan mudah bagimu untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu apalagi jika yang kau rasakan adalah perasaan sayang atau sejenisnya. Sekali kau sudah menanamkan rasa itu, rasa itu justru akan semakin tumbuh, bukan sebaliknya" Leeteuk kembali menasehati dongsaengnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak berminat menceritakan masalahmu pada hyung?"

"Emm..aku..aku sepertinya telah menyakiti hati Kibummie hyung, kerena ego-ku yang besar aku menyakitinya" Donghae menarik narik ujung kaos yang ia kenakan "Aku mencintai Kibummie hyung, tapi..tapi dia.. lebih memilih dramanya. Dia bodoh dia tidak memilihku"

"Hanya karena alasan itu?"

"Dia juga tidak tinggal bersama kita, aku takut dia tidak akan kembali untukku, dia juga tampan pasti banyak yang menyukainya" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Kali ini Leeteuk terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Donghae

"Hyung jangan tertawa" masih dengan kepala menunduk Donghae berucap. Leeteuk kini telah berada di depan Donghae, diangkatya kepala Donghae dan dapat dilihat dari mata dogsaengnnya itu bahwa kini ia tengah menyesal, dibawaya Donghae dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan hangat seorang hyung.

"Hae kau tau? Semua orang memiliki cita cita, seperti aku misalnya aku sangat ingin menjadi MC terkenal, dan kau! aku tau kau sangat meminati dunia dance. Begitu pula Kibum, dia juga memiliki cita cita" Leeteuk menghea nafas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya "Kau sendiri tau bahwa Kibum sangat meminati dunia akting, seharusnya sebagai orang yang mencintainya kau harus selalu mendukungnya. Bukan justru membuatnya memilih antara drama atau dirimu." Leeteuk berucap panjang lebar.

"Tapi dia memilih dramanya" Donghae berucap lirih.

"Bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaimu hmm? Aku tau. Bahkan sangat tau dia sangat mencintaimu, sekarang kau berpikir sedikit, untuk apa Kibum kembali kesini? Bahkan saat dia menginjakkan kaki di dorm ini kau orang pertama yang ia tanyakan, selama tiga tahun ia pergi dia bisa saja dengan mudah mendapatka kekasih, tapi kau tau apa? Dia tetap kembali kesini. Kembali untukmu Hae, dongsaengku yang bodoh ini" Leeteuk mengacak gemas rambut Donghae setelah ia mengucapkan nasehat nasehat bijaknya untuk dongsaengnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Semua member Super Junior kini tengah berkumpul diruang tengah dorm setelah sebelumnya Kibum memberitahukan bahwa ia memutuskan akan pulang hari ini membuat semua member kecewa dengan keputusannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal Kibummie? Kau baru satu hari disini" terdengar Leeteuk berucap dengan nada kecewanya.

"Ne! Apa apaan kau ini? Lebih baik tidak usah pulang jika hanya pergi lagi seperti ini!" kali ini sebuah suara melengking terucap dari bibir hyung kesayangan Kibum—Heechul—

"Hyung jangan pergi" sang maknae yang terkenal sadis kini merengek pada Kibum.

Semua member melayangkan protes yang ditujukan pada Kibum. Bagaimana bisa secepat itu Kibum kembali meninggalkan dorm. Bahkan mereka belum sampat merasakan kebersamaan dengan Kibum karena jadwal jadwal mereka.

Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum, membuat Kibum melepaskan pegangan pada kopernya. Donghae menarik Kibum menuju kamar mandi kemudian menguncinya dari dalam, meninggalkan semua member yang ingin melayangkan protes pada Kibum bertanya tanya dengan kelakuan Donghae.

"Mereka kenapa?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada bingungnya.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri" Leeteuk berucap, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat itu, diikuti oleh member member yang lain.

**.**

**.**

"Kibummie?" Donghae memanggil Kibum pelan, ditatapnya kedua mata Kibum yang terlihat dingin, membuat Donghae semakin merasa takut dan bersalah.

"..." Kibum tak memberikan respon apapun, hanya matanya yang terus menatap mata Donghae yang mulai terlihat basah.

"Kibummiae mianhae" dipejamkan matanya menahan isakan yang mungkin akan segera keluar dari bibirnya.

"Untuk?" Kibum bertaya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Untuk aku..untuk aku..untuk semuanya Kibummie, untuk ucapanku yang menyakiti hatimu. Kumohon jangan pergi dulu..aku aku masih merindukanmu" Donghae berucap disela sela isak tangisnya.

"Merindukan siapa?"

"Kau, aku aku.. aku mecintaimu Kibmmie. Maafkan aku"

"Mencintai siapa?"

"Kau..."

"Bukankah aku bukan siapa siapamu?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Kibummie" Donghae semakin terisak dalam tangisannya mendengar reaksi dingin dari Kibum.

"Berbicara seperti apa?"

Donghae terisak semakin keras mendengar kata kata Kibum tubuhnya terduduk diatas closet, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena tangisnya.

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya karena kau..kau lebih memilih dramamu itu!" Donghae masih terus terisak.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..lalu..aku..aku tiak tau" Donghae berucap dengan putus asa, ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa lagi, dadanya terlalu sesak, terlalu banyak yang ingin ia ucapkan dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Lalu kau pikir jika aku lebih memilih dramaku aku akan dengan mudah melepaskanmu?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang semakin basah dengan air mata, ditatapnya Kibum yang tengah bersandar pada pintu dengan kedua tagan yang ia lipat didepan dada, juga sebuah senyum tipis, entah senyum meremehkan atau senyum tulus.

"Kibum" mata polos Donghae mencoba membaca isi mata Kibum.

"Hmm?" Kibum bergumam menanti kata kata lain yang akan keluar dari namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya.

"Anni" jawaban singkat Kibum membuat hati Donghae berdenyut sakit. Seperti inkah rasa sakit yang selama ini Kibum rasakan akibat penolakannya?

Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, matanya ia pejamkan namun tak menghalangi airmatanya yang tetap memaksa keluar. Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit rasanya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Jangan menghiburku"

"Aku tidak menghiburmu, aku mencintaimu" dengan tenang Kibum berucap, tanpa berpindah dari posisi awalnya.

"Kibum"

"Hmm?"

"Kau bodoh! Kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau memelukku saat aku menangis dasar bodoh"

"Jadi kau ingin ku peluk jagiya?" Kibum berjalan mendekat pada Donghae dengan senyum jahilnya.

Tak Donghae hiraukan senyuman itu, yang ia butuhkan hanya pelukan menenangkan dari Kibum. Pelukan dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, seseorang yang sangat ia rinduka selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Dan akhirnya ia bisa memeluk orang yang ia cintai itu dalam status yang memang ia inginkan dari dulu.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**First KIHAE**

**Gagal kah?**

**RnR Please~**


End file.
